


Falling

by vivirose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Hurt Nico, Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt, Two Shot, Unrequited Love, i don't know what this is, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivirose/pseuds/vivirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is easy, falling out of love is difficult but falling now would be so much better for everyone. Very angsty Percico, suicide and slash but nothing very graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two chapter fic that I wrote ages ago, I posted it on fanfiction.net and my friend has been telling me for a while to put it up on here. I'm going to edit the second chapter because honestly, it was pretty crap but enjoy the first one everyone. Check the tags for trigger warnings.

Just one step and it will all be over.

It was getting easier and easier to obey the voices, he believed them already. No more hope, Pandora's jar was open, no hearth to warm his heart. Just one more step, one simple step and his troubles would all be over. Nico stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean, the irony of the sea being the one to kill him was just too funny. Walking forward one more step, no one would miss him.

Worthless.

Nico screamed out in the night, if only the voice would leave him, he might have peace for his final moment on this planet. Clawing at his head, he screamed again, the sound of the voice was pure agony rattling around in his skull. Screaming, he clawed at his marked wrists, fingernails digging deep into the pale scarred flesh. Blood was pooling in the crook of his arm and dripping onto the dark rocky ground. If he didn't jump he would be likely to just die of blood loss, he collapsed on the ground kicking with his weak legs and attempting to crawl closer to the steep cliff drop on his pale trembling arms.

The others, now fast asleep on the Argo ll just metres from where he would fall, had been talking about him since he came back from Tartarus. It had changed him they whispered; they didn't know the least of how different he was. Voices had plagued him ever since, which was crazy but it looked as if he was too so it didn't seem to matter. The trip had done something to him, not only was he paler, malnourished and moody. It had shattered something deep inside of him, the place where he had stored all the pain since Bianca's death. A wave of emotion had overcome him and that with the memories of Tartarus was enough to drive anyone insane.

Tears streamed down the teen's face, who would ever miss a son of Hades? Not accepted in the place that is deemed the safest, his step-mother looked down her nose at him every day. Hades never loved him.

After he had remembered some of his childhood memories, he wished his mother was still with him. But she was gone, so was Bianca. He had reached the cliff face now.

Falling in love was easy, it was falling out of love that Nico found difficult. Would Percy even care after he was gone? Would Jason tell him the secret that he had managed to keep for so long?

He'll laugh, they all will, it's pathetic. You can't even admit to it.

"Go away!" Nico screamed, pushing half of his body off the cliff. Looking at the still glass like water below him made him feel ill. This was it, finally he could get out of this world, he was no hero but maybe his father would show pity and send him to Elysium. He needed to stop yelling or someone might hear him.

Fall, no one will miss you Nico Di Angelo. Jason won't care, especially not Percy.

No one will care, not even Percy Jackson, the man he loved. Falling in love is easy, falling out of love is difficult but falling now would be so much better for everyone. He wasn't needed on this quest, he had returned after he delivered the statue but he felt like he really didn't belong on the Argo ll. It wasn't Eight half-bloods shall answer the call, he wasn't even mentioned at all. I'm sorry Percy, he would feel the guiltiest about it, Nico just hoped Grace would keep his mouth shut.

Just hoping he wouldn't suddenly change his mind on the way down, he fell, "I love you Percy." He whispered as the wind rushed by his ears and the voice's laughs all echoed in his head.

Just then Percy darted awake.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Percy's dream if that's what it sounds like.


End file.
